The Spies
by Prithvi14
Summary: All Human. A group of spies from different countries were united together to take down a rising assassin group called "The Ancients".
1. Plot

_**Hi Friends, This is my second FF. I just wanted to try one with all human. So as soon as I got an idea, I jumped into making the story.**_

_**Hope You like it...**_

* * *

All Human. A group of spies from different countries were united together to take down a rising assassin group called "The Ancients".

**_SPIES:_**

**_BRITISH:_**

Niklaus Mikaelson -Private Detective

Elijah Mikaelson - War Office Spy

Finn Mikaelson - Scotland Yard

Kol Mikaelson - Mikaelson Clan

Rebekah Mikaelson - Mikaelson Clan

Henrik Mikaelson - Mikaelson Clan

Charlotte Mikaelson - Mikaelson Clan

Josephine Mikaelson - Mikaelson Clan

Edward Mikaelson - Mikaelson Clan

Reginald Russell - Mikaelson Clan

Penelope Russell - Mikaelson Clan

Beatrix Russell - Mikaelson Clan

Richard Russell - Mikaelson Clan

**_AMERICAN:_**

Caroline Forbes – FBI

Bonnie Bennett –FBI

Matt Donovan—FBI

Jenna Sommers—CIA

**_RUSSIAN:_**

Sage Garin – Federal Security Service

**_ITALIAN:_**

Damon Salvatore – AISE

Stefan Salvatore – AISI

**_BULGARIAN:_**

Katerina Petrova – NRS

Elena Petrova – NRS

**_GERMAN:_**

Alaric Saltzman – BND

**_CANADIAN:_**

Davina Williams – CSIS

Anna James – CSIS

First-in-Command – Mikael Mikaelson

Second-in-Command—Esther Mikaelson

Spy-in-Command—Alaric Saltzman

* * *

**_THE ANCIENTS:_**

Silas – First-in-Command

Amara—Second-in-Command

_**Members: (Inner Circle)**_

Quetsiyah (Tessa)

Marcel Gerard

Tyler Lockwood

Hayley Marshall

Mason Lockwood

Jules

Diego

Vaughn

Conner

Thierry

Celeste

Alexander

Jeremy Gilbert

Jesse

Maxfield

Atticus Shane

Enzo

Sabine

Tatia

Sophie

* * *

**_PAIRINGS:_**

Niklaus Mikaelson – Caroline Forbes

Elijah Mikaelson – Katerina Petrova

Finn Mikaelson – Sage Garin

Kol Mikaelson – Bonnie Bennett

Charlotte Mikaelson – Damon Salvatore

Henrik Mikaelson – Davina Williams

Josephine Mikaelson - Luka Martin

Reginald Russell - April Young

Beatrix Russell - Aaron Whitmore

Richard Russell - Alexia Branson

Stefan Salvatore – Elena Petrova

Matt Donovan – Anna James

Alaric Saltzman – Jenna Sommers


	2. Drop the Job

**_Here is the first chapter... I own nothing..._**

**_Please do leave your reviews..._**

* * *

_11:00 PM_

_Piccadilly, London_

Niklaus has been waiting on the roof of an ancient house for nearly three hours, dressed completely in black, to merge in the darkness of new moon midnight, for the thugs to leave the house just opposite to the one he was occupying. His brother Elijah, who was working in the War Office, asked him to check those men. He readily accepted it, as it was so long that he worked with or for his brothers.

Even though he has his own company, the cases from the Mikaelson Clan were the most interesting ones. When he asked his Father a couple years ago that he wished to work individually, he expected him to explode like he always does. But his father patted his shoulder and said that he was proud of him and also said that, if anyone capable of working alone in the Mikaelson Clan, would be him. He was really flattered.

And he started working alone, took cases of his own. He helped his brothers, when they needed their help. The Mikaelsons were impeccable in their jobs. They have been working for the country and Her Majesty for years now. It was kind of their family job. Protecting the country from outside. No one except Her Majesty knows of the Mikaelson Clan. It was a best kept secret. For more than two centuries his family has been working as secret agents under the Queen's command. He and his siblings were eighth generation spies under the Queen's command.

Niklaus was brought out of his thoughts as the thugs started to come out of the house one by one. Elijah said that he had a reason to believe that they were responsible for the recent death of Lord Hemsworth, who happened to be the Member of Commons in the Parliament. Apparently, Lord Hemsworth involved in gambling and owed these men some money. When asked for it, they were threatened by His lordship which infuriated these men and some vile words were shared in the gaming hell.

So, that was Elijah's leading theory.

He was about to move, when his mobile vibrated, alerting him of a message.

_'This may as well be important',_ he thought as he pulled out his mobile and opened the message from his Father.

_Drop the job. Meet us at the HQ – MM_

Niklaus grimaced. His father wouldn't have asked him to drop the job, if it was not important. He climbed down the roof and headed for the car that awaited him at the end of the street.

Family calls.

* * *

_01:00 PM_

_Hawaii_

Caroline and Bonnie were in Hawaii, trailing after a suspect who chose the island for his holiday with his family. He was a drug dealer. They were waiting for him to make one wrong that would end him up in a trap.

Just then, Caroline and Bonnie received a text simultaneously.

_Drop the job. Meet me at NY airport tomorrow morning—M_

"Makes sense?" Bonnie asked.

"Nope" Caroline said.

They gave up the stalking and went to the resort, where they were staying to pack their stuff.

They were waiting in the airport the next morning. A blonde man with blue eyes approached them with a smile. "Hi girls"

"What's going on, Matt?" Caroline asked immediately.

Matt, Bonnie and Caroline have been working for FBI for three years. They mostly work in the same cases, and they have been friends ever since they had partnered for their first case.

"To London. I will tell you everything on the way" Matt said seriously.

From the way his brows furrowed, they understood that whatever this was, was bigger than anything that they have ever seen.

* * *

_12:00 Midnight_

_Rome, Italy_

Damon picked the lock of the room, which happened to be very complicated than any other locks he has ever picked. The jackass has made a complicated lock with complicated security systems, which only made Damon think that the multi millionaire he was spying as a biggest criminal.

A woman came to him with a case that he was her husband's murderer. And he had been spying on him for a long time, in which he never did anything that would stamp him as a murderer. As far as he knew, that guy was afraid of darkness. But that doesn't rule him out as a murderer.

After picking that lock, he prayed everything above him that he must be the murderer. His hard work should not be for naught.

But his mobile phone decided to vibrate just then, alerting him of a text. He opened the text. Just simple three sentences.

_Drop the job. Change of plans. Meet me at the airport. NOW—S_

_Wonderful, _he thought.

By the time he reached the airport, he was seething. No one asked him to drop the job. Absolutely no one. Not even his baby brother. And yet he did. He asked him to drop the job and meet him at the airport.

Stefan was pacing the airport when Damon reached.

"This may as well be important, Stef" he warned his brother.

Stefan shoved a black file toward Damon and said, "Take a look"

Just one look inside the file, Damon said, "Off to London then"

* * *

_11:00 PM_

_Whitehall, London_

Elijah Mikaelson was in his office at the War Office, with his younger brother Finn Mikaelson, who was a Scotland Yard agent, tracking down the phone calls of lady Hemsworth.

Investigating Lord Hemsworth's death was one of the hardest cases he has ever worked on. His death led to very many possibilities. All of which are dead ends. But Elijah narrowed it to two main possibilities.

One was gambling. Apparently His lordship was very weak gamble and owed a lot of money to some thugs. He had Niklaus trailing them.

Another possibility was himself. It seemed he was very abusive toward his wife. And Elijah thought it might be possible that Lady Hemsworth might be the reason for his death.

He always enjoyed working with his family. But the job and Queen demanded one of the Mikaelson must acquire job in War Office and Scotland Yard. So his father selected him and Finn. A year after that Niklaus opted to work alone. But the Mikaelson Clan work together on the cases, even though they are separated.

So he asked Finn, who was a Scotland Yard agent to help him track Her ladyship's phone calls. But so far nothing has turned up.

Their mobile phones vibrated alerting them of a text. Opening the message, Elijah furrowed, so did Finn.

_Drop the job. Meet us at the HQ – MM_

"Let's go" Elijah said, for which Finn nodded.

* * *

_05:00 PM_

_CIA HQ, Chicago_

Jenna Sommers, an accomplished agent in the CIA, was tapping the pencil on the table. White papers laid down on the table, her brows scowling at the paper before her, song playing in the ipod with the headset on. She was working on deciphering a very complicated code.

One that she found in the pocket of the man she took in custody for suspected murdering.

Jenna has been working for the CIA for better part of five years. She especially loved codes. Deciphering and creating codes. That was the reason most of the code deciphering thrust into her hands. She had a keen eye when it comes to the codes.

And that was what she was doing. For almost five hours.

Jenna was almost certain that he was not a murderer. He was trapped into doing the part, when someone else did that while he took the blame. As for the code, he might be tricked to believe it was something worthwhile, rather than a death sentence.

She almost broke the code, except for the last part.

Her mobile alerted her of a text.

_Drop the job. Take a flight to London ASAP—D_

"Well, if that's what you want" Jenna murmured.

* * *

_11:00 PM_

_32, Upper Brooke Street, London_

Rebekah Mikaelson hated this. Stalking. Though she and her family were spies, she hated stalking. Shooting, kicking, beating, interrogating—she could do. But stalking, no. Absolutely not.

But that was what she was assigned to do. She would not dare contradict her father. The man has a Devil's temper. No one can put up with him. Except for her mother.

Currently, the Mikaelson Clan was investigating the murder of Lord Hemsworth, a Member of Commons in the Parliament. His death caused a stir in the parliament as well as War Office. Though the case was closed, assuming that he committed suicide, her eldest brother Elijah has other ideas. He strongly believed it to be a murder.

That's why he had Niklaus watch over some suspects tonight, and he himself and Finn were tracking down the phone calls of Lady Hemsworth.

But unbeknownst to them, her father had her stalking Lady Hemsworth. For her great relief Her ladyship did not leave her town house in Brooke street this evening. But her father left her strict orders that she was to wait, hiding in the nearby town house and watch over the town house all night. It was really relieving that the town house belong to the Mikaelsons, otherwise she would have been standing in the middle street at the dead of the night.

She was to watch the town house during the night time, and her elder brother Kol Mikaelson would take over her duty in the morning.

Just then her mobile beeped, alerting her that she received a text.

The screen displayed her father's name. _Something's up, _she thought as she opened the text.

_Drop the job. Meet us at the HQ – MM_

_Bloody hell, _she thought, _can't he just have informed me a bit earlier. I would not as well have wasted a full pot of tea._

Abandoning her spot from the window seat in the library, Rebekah started to the door, very eager to find out made her father to order her to drop the job.

* * *

_12:00 Midnight_

_Berlin, Germany_

Alaric Saltzman lounged in the chair in the interrogation room, opposite a suspected murderer, for almost three hours.

He put a series of light questions to begin the interrogation smoothly. But the bloody cad refused to open his mouth. Even if he did he only threw another question in Alaric's face.

Alaric's patience was wearing thin. Alaric promised himself that he would stay calm.

But can one stay calm when all this blithering idiot did was getting on his nerves.

Ric tried to reassure himself that if he refused to talk before the sun rises, this annoying filthy mongrel would wish for his death by the end of the day.

He just stepped outside the interrogation room to have some coffee to calm his mind when his phone vibrated.

He opened the text that was received from his director.

_Drop the job. To London ASAP._

Alaric grimaced. _He just has a few more days to live, _he thought.

Shooting a glare at the man in the interrogation room, he left.

* * *

_06:00 PM_

_Toronto, Canada._

Davina Williams and Anna James were lounging on the sofa in the living room of Davina's house.

They both had a file each, which they were going throw. There was a series of murders around Toronto, five murders so far, in different alleyways around Toronto. There was no pattern to connect them. But they were certain that the murders are connected somehow.

It was only a matter of time before they catch the murderer. It was really frustrating.

They were mulling over the case file, when their mobile chimed, alerting them of a received text.

The short text was from their superior.

_Drop the job. Go to London. ASAP._

Heaving a heavy sigh, Anna said, "Guess we are going for bigger adventures?"

Davina's face lit up, "Ready?"

"Always"

Then they headed to the airport to board the quickest flight possible.

* * *

_11:00 PM_

_Under Green Park, London_

Kol Mikaelson was sleeping soundly on his bed, on which his younger brother Henrik Mikaelson was sleeping as well, in the hopes to as much sleep as he could so he could relieve his sister for the watch he has to take over on the town house. They were in his bedroom in the headquarters of Mikaelson Clan.

He was dreaming comfortably about a green eyen woman... no, more like girl, when his amazing dream was interrupted by the ringing of his mobile alerting him of the text he received.

Beside him Henrik groaned, "Oh please, shut that damn thing off"

Kol ignored him. Opening the text from his father, he groaned. _No sleep tonight,_ he thought.

The text was rather simple.

_Drop the job. Meet us at the HQ – MM_

Only then did he realize, Henrik and Kol were supposed to be working on getting the history of phone calls made by Lord Hemsworth.

Reluctantly, he shook his brother, "Henrik, wake up. Father wants to meet us"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Henrik sat upright as if he just witnessed a ghost.

_Well, not exactly, _Kol mused.

* * *

_01:00 AM_

_Sofia, Bulgaria._

Katerina Petrova and Elena Petrova were in a pub, drinking and flirting, investigating. A week ago, a little boy was kidnapped when he was leaving school. He was a multi-millionaire's son.

All that trail and investigation let them to one person, who was currently falling in the flirting trap of one Katerina Petrova.

The twin sisters were very talented, though Elena was shy; her twin was her opposite in that regard. That was why the flirting always falls on Katerina's lap.

She has been talking with the man for about an hour, while Elena watched from afar. Encouraging him to drink a lot, Katerina made sure he was drunk and slurring enough to remember anything the next morning.

And the idiot was answering all her questions very eagerly. Within another twenty minutes she got the address of the place they were keeping the boy and sent the address to the team waiting for the rescue.

When he was flat drunk, Katerina made her way to Elena, with a triumph expression.

"God I hate him. He's such an ass" Katerina said, drowning the drink she plucked out of Elena's hand.

Elena glared at her, clearly displeased with her sister's robbing tendency of her drink. But before she could say anything, they received a text.

_Drop the job. You are needed in London._

"Well, the job was done already" Katerina smirked.

"Let's go" that was all Elena said as she entered her serious mode.

* * *

_03:00 AM_

_Volgograd, Russia_

Sage Garin was so frustrated with the man she was interrogating. He was local man, who was found with a suitcase full of counterfeit money.

She asked about ten questions, but the only response she got from him was silence.

Why these people have to be so damn difficult? But they are. And she has to deal with that.

Her mobile ringed alerting her of a text message.

It was simple.

_Drop the job. Go to London._

So she left. Not caring about the man handcuffed to the chair, in the middle of no where.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Please leave your reviews. Until next time...  
**_


	3. First Generation

_Mikaelson House_

_32, Upper Brooke Street, London_

_1804_

_Richard Mikaelson, Duke of Liverpool, was playing the perfect host to the ball his beloved wife was throwing for the season. It was a tradition that the Mikaelsons host the first ball for the opening of the season. Most of the politicians and their family were in attendance, since the parliament session was held._

_He was very excited and nervous as he awaited the one guest he expected the most. Anxious to see the one person he now have left in his life, other than his family._

_At last a simple carriage with some soldiers came to a halt in front of the house. The soldiers got down the open carriage and took their position._

_Then a very regal carriage stopped in front of the house. The footman opened the carriage door for the regal person inside the carriage to step down. His Majesty, King George III himself._

_Richard half ran and half walked to the front door, not to seem so eager, yet being so eager like a little boy saw a candy jar. When he stood near the king, he made a deep bow with a murmured, "Your Majesty"_

_The king gave him a nod, "Liverpool"_

"_I am so honoured that you accepted my invitation, Your Majesty" Richard said in a soft voice as he escorted the king inside the town house._

_After about an hour or so, the king and Richard were in the secluded part of the house, where they could not be disturbed. "Brandy, Your Majesty?" Richard asked a bit hesitant._

"_Certainly. And Richard, I would be happy if cease to be formal when we are alone. After all I am your father, though the world does not realize it." The King said._

"_Of course, Father" Richard said as he handed his father the glass with finest brandy that was ever served._

_Yes, the Duke of Liverpool, Richard Mikaelson was an illegitimate child born to the then Duchess of Liverpool and the King George III. The last Duke, Richard's "Father", knew it of course, but he was so afraid of the scandal it could cause, if the matter ever be breached in public, so he claimed that Richard was his son. Though he was kind to Richard, he was always indifferent to his wife, knowing she was the one who made the mistake in the first place._

_This made the Duke and Duchess to fall apart, leaving Richard to be the only child in the Mikaelson family. Which made him the heir to the dukedom._

_When he was ten, his mother took him to his father, his real father, King George III. The king was very delighted, treated his son very kindly, he wanted to acknowledge his son publicly. But the Duchess wanted to keep it a secret. And so they did._

_Richard had a wonderful relationship with both his father and his step father. But not with his mother. She only saw him as the cause for the separation from her husband. But he learned to live with that. He never knew much about the woman._

_Then he went to Eton to continue his studies. He was given the best education, his step father has seen to it._

_When he was sixteen, he received a letter from his stepfather about his Mother's demise. She drank into oblivion and slipped off the terrace in their country estate. She died of a broken neck, his stepfather had said._

_After his schooling was over at the Eton, he went to Cambridge._

_Two years ago, his stepfather died of heart attack. It was the first blow, Richard had ever had. He felt void without his stepfather. The man who practically raised him. Though, he has his Father at his side, he could never replace the former duke._

"_Father, I have a proposition to make" Richard breached the subject he has been thinking about for at least a year now._

_The king nodded, asking him to go on._

_And he explained his wish to work as a spy in France for the Crown. To do his at most to help his father win the war with Bonaparte. _

_And that was how the Mikaelson Clan was formed, with Richard Mikaelson and his two cousins, James Mikaelson and Brandon Mikaelson. The only person to know of its existence other than the three was the King, himself._

_The information they sent from France, helped British to win the war. They also worked hard to identify the traitors. _

Now, almost after two centuries, the Mikaelson clan was still a secret that was known only to the king and queen. The Mikaelson children were raised for this purpose alone, to help the country. They were trained in almost all languages, to the point that they could talk like a native, trained well in their natural skills to enhance them, so that it could be used in the spying. And when they turn eighteen, they would learn the Mikaelson family secret. The Mikaelsons always accepted the secret and embraced it.

The current Mikaelson Clan consist of fifteen spies including Ester and Mikael. Other than Mikael's children, there are seven other spies, who happen to be the children of Mikael's cousins, Lady Victoria Russell, the Countess of Faversham and Lord Lawrence Mikaelson.

* * *

The Mikaelson Clan was being ready in the headquarters beneath the Green Park, waiting for Mikael Mikaelson. Everyone was present. The room was like a conference hall of sorts to the Mikaelson Clan.

The head of the table always reserved for Mikael and Ester. Niklaus sat at the right and Elijah sat on the left of the aisle. Next to Niklaus were Kol, then Reginald Russell, then Rebekah, then Henrik, then Betrix Russell, then Richard Russell.

Beside Elijah sat Finn, then Edward Mikaelson, then Charlotte Mikaelson, then Josephine Mikaelson, then Penelope Russell.

Reginald, Penelope, Beatrix and Richard were Lady Victoria Russell's children. Reginald was the eldest of the four children, being the current Earl of Faversham, has silky blonde hair and blue eyes, a carbon copy of his deceased father. Penelope was the second eldest with her mother's brown hair and blue eyes. She was a mixture of her mother and father. Beatrix and Richard were twins, while Beatrix has blonde hair, Richard's were brown. But they both have brown eyes.

Charlotte, Josephine and Edward were Lord Lawrence Mikaelson's children. Charlotte was the eldest, with brown hair and green eyes, like her father. Josephine was younger than Charlotte by two years, has black hair and blue eyes, like her mother. Edward was the youngest with black hair and blue eyes.

Mikael and Ester entered the room with grim expression on their face. And the occupants of the room instantly understood that what they were about to discuss was very very very serious one, which was an understatement of the century.

"Children, we have a lot to discuss" Mikael said as he took the seat at the head of the table with Ester.

"Is this about Lord Hemsworth's case, Father?" Elijah asked, as usual the first person to activate his mind at a discussion.

"That and more" Mikael said. "But first we have some guest joining us this evening, when we discuss this case further. Her Majesty was very worried, and this is bigger than we thought. This is not only about Hemsworth, but also about many powerful politicians in many countries."

"Could you explain any more than that?" Niklaus asked exasperated. The suspense is making him tiresome.

But Mikael has other ideas. "Not now, son. I don't wish to repeat this more than once. So lets wait for our guests."

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Please leave your reviews. It means a lot to me and the FF. Until next time...**_


	4. Author Note

Dear Friends,

I am sorry to say that the story is going to be deleted. I still have to decide on the story line of the fic. I shall re post it again when I am so sure of the story line and soon. There might be some changes when I re post. But please don't be disappointed. I am so sorry. I had to it and it is not so easy to do so.

Don't give up on this fic. I shall post it again as soon as possible. Better than the current one.

Thank you and Sorry,

Prithvi14


End file.
